Naughty Teenage Toddlers
by fatdog
Summary: Dita and Meia accidentally do something to make themselves babies. But that doesn't stop there. REWRITTEN CHAPPIE 1 AND UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

**a/n:** Yeah! I'm back with new inspiration and I'm definitely finishing 'Teenage Toddlers'! Be warned that this story will not follow any plots, that's as of now... Who knows? Sorry if it took me at least two years since my last update... Real sorry...

**WARNING**: Slight OOCness. And some CURSING? I guess, but not THAT hardcore...

**Disclaimer**: The usual... Nothin's mine...

Another sum-somthin': Just to get things clear, some of the following chaps may or may not be on the main characters...Meia and Dita... Just to clear things up.

**Prologue: A Very Long One at That.**

Meia examined the lever of a ray gun. Dita was trembling. So was the floor. "Leader, can we go now?" Dita asked one more time. "Not yet. I still have to get..." The floor trembled as like there was an earthquake. They both fell down.

"Dita is scared. Can we go now?" Dita whimpered out of the blue.

Meia sighed. "Not yet,"

"That's what Leader always say!" Dita answered as she carefully stood up. "It's because you always ask the same question," Meia stood up and continued her work.

"What does this lever do anyway?" Meia asked herself. Dita overheard what she said. "Why not pull the lever? Leader might know the answer to Leader's question," Dita giggled. Meia sighed again. "It's not that easy Dita. This lever might get us both into trouble,"

'I should have brought Jura into this room. But she's always with Barnette. Great' Meia thought. Out of curiosity, Dita pushed a button. BANG the door slam shut. "Dita!"

"Gomenasai! Dita was just curious," Dita said. Meia sneered at Dita. "Don't do that again…" She told Dita. The red head nodded.

Dita sat down on an elevated spot. "Weird, Noh? Leader? Why is the ray pointing at me?" Dita's question wasn't answered. Meia ignored her.

Dita stood up and snuck up on her Leader. Meia was punching some buttons on the keyboard of the computer, trying to figure out what this particular ray would do. "BOO!" Dita surprised Meia. Meia didn't move.

"Dita stop it,"

"But Dita is so bored. Can't Dita and Leader just get out of here?" Dita asked. Meia shook her head. Dita went back to her sitting spot. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

"If I just set the--" The floor trembled again, bringing Meia down with her. She finally realized that danger is just a few feet away. "Dita!" She ran to Dita. She tried to wake Dita up. "Dita! Dita!" She was shaking Dita like crazy. The whole room was going to collapse. Meia looked around a little. She spotted a big chunk of metal falling down and it was landing straight for the lever. "Oh no," She said.

"Leader?" Dita opened her eyes. "Dita! We have to get out of here!" Meia tried to pull up Dita. The metal chunk hit the lever. The ray was powering up. "Let's go!" The ray blasted the two as the roof covered them both.

"Meia! Dita! Are you both ok-- AH! KAWAII!" Jura screamed out loud. "Jura! Did you find-- KAWAII!"

"Why is everyone so googly-eyed?" Meia asked. Jura was pinching her cheek.

"Oh my God! Why in the world do I sound like Minnie Mouse!" Meia screamed.

"Leader? Dita think Dita and Leader gotten smaller," Dita said as Barnette carried her in her arms.

"Oh, your height isn't the only thing that has gotten smaller," Jura showed them a piece of metal where they can see their reflection. "Here," Jura said.

"Leader, is that... Dita?" Meia looked at Dita. Dita looked at Meia. "AH!" They were both panicking. "I'm small! I'm young! I'm naked! I SOUND LIKE A MAN WHO HAS JUST BEEN HIT BETWEEN THE LEGS!"

"How dya know that's how they sound?" Barnette asked.

"We have three guys onboard and you didn't notice!" Meia replied.

"Oh quit your nagging. We'll get you guys some clothes soon enough," Jura told Meia. "That's easy for you to say. You never wear anything!"

"Meia! Watch your mouth! You're too young!" Barnette told Meia. "I may be a baby, but I ain't actin' my age!" Meia cried out loud. "Why is Dita so quiet all of a sudden?" Meia asked. Dita was sleeping on Barnette's shoulder. "C'mon Jura, we have got to get these babies--"

"Ahem," Meia cleared her throat. "Back to Nirvana. We'll get Gasco to get the remaining dreads here,"

"Curse you woman! Curse you damn woman!" Meia was mad. Jura covered Meia's mouth. "Shut up already!" Meia wanted scream but Jura's hand was in the way. "Whoa! Meia shifted from cool to hot,"

"EOAW! YOU FREAKAZOID! THAT HURTS!" Meia bit Jura's hand. "I was rudely interrupted by this old hag. Now, where was I? Curse you evil damn woman! Off to damnation with you! You do not deserve to live! Die! Die! Die! Doom on you, evil wicked witch! DOOM! DOO--" Jura again covered Meia's mouth. "Let's get these two babies back to Nirvana before they both turn into hot chicks!"

"You are so corny--" Jura covered Meia's mouth again. "This girl won't stop yapping bad words," Jura said.

BACK AT NIRVANA

"They are so kawaii!" Mostly all of the girls screamed. Meia just backed away and Dita tried to escape. "Looks like you aren't going to be chased by alien freak anymore, neh, Hibiki?" Bart asked him. "Too bad, I'll miss that," Hibiki sighed. Bart looked at him, smiling. "Aie! Not in that kinda way! You pervert!"

"Shut up," Bart answered.

"You started it," Hibiki reminded Bart, smiling at him in the process.

"Leader?" Dita was pulling on Meia's clothes. "Hai?" She asked. Can we go now? Dita's scared," Dita tried to find a hole in between the crowd. Meia just backed away. Misty was holding some dresses while Jura was holding some baby toys. "Let's play dress-up!" Misty screamed. "I have two words for you. Dream on," Meia was still backing away. "What about little Dita?" Jura asked. Dita hid behind Meia, the taller one.

"C'mon, Meia. We'll just dress you up," Misty begged. "Do I look like a doll to you?" Misty didn't get what Meia said. "Huh?" Misty scratched her head. "You are so slow..." Meia threw a tin can at Misty. "Why you..."

"Leader! Over there!" Dita whispered joyfully at Meia. She pointed to a little hole between Celtic and Amarone.

"On three. One, Two, Three!" Meia and Dita ran as fast as they could. "Dita! Faster!" Meia screamed. "Leader! They're gaining on us!" Dita screamed back.

Suddenly, someone picked them up. Everyone stopped chasing them. "Will all of you stop chasing these kids around? Besides, there's nothing cute about this girl and Meia,"

"Hey!" Meia screamed.

"But Hibi--"

"No buts!" Hibiki walked away with Meia and Dita. "Uchuujin-san!" Dita hugged Hibiki. "You don't expect me to do that to you? Now do you?" Meia asked.

"You'd thank me a little while later. If Pyoro sees you, you guys are dead," Hibiki said. He walked right into the clinic. "KAWAII!" Paiway screamed aloud. "Paiway, sit," Duero ordered. Parfet looked at them.

"Parfet, can you help me?" Duero asked. "Why not?" Parfet stood up and carried Meia. Paiway was a little jealous. Duero was carrying Dita. "Doctor!" Dita hugged him and rubbed her face on his chest. "Parfet, rules are clear. You won't treat me like a baby. Alright?" Parfet nodded. "And, you won't expect hugs from me and I don't like to drink milk from a bottle,"

"How are you going to eat? You just, I dunno, estimated one to two years old?" Parfet asked. Meia thought about that for a moment. She looked at Parfet and smiled. "Oh no you won't!" Parfet let go of Meia. Meia hit her head hard on the floor. "Owee! What did you do that for, damn woman!" Meia held her head high.

"None of your damn buisness!" Parfet screamed back. "Hey idiot! Your setting a bad example in front of me! Mommy!"

"Great! One minute, I was just a plain mechanic, the next minute, I already have given birth!" Parfet yelled and held her head. "Ah shut up. You'll get over it,"

"Big sister? Can you please keep quiet? I'm trying to sleep," Dita begged Meia. "Stop putting your nose in such fights!"

"DADDY!" Dita told Duero. "Parfet, let's just get these two into beds," Duero suggested. Parfet picked up Meia. "Shut up," Parfet whispered to Meia. "I don't wanna shut up," Meia crossed her arms. Parfet and Duero put back the two in bed. "I don't wanna sleep!"

Dita knocked Meia with a pillow. "Don't be so naughty. Sleep already," Dita said with a mad and angry face. "You, I cannot deal with," Meia sighed. She wondered why she couldn't oppose Dita. It was that stern look on her face that she had never seen before.

"Doctor, how are we going to bring back the old Meia and the old Dita?" Parfet asked. "We'll just have to leave that problem to the captain,"

"That old hag thinks up plans that would've worked a thousand years ago…"Meia commented them in a very grumpy manner. They both looked a Meia. She was standing on the crib while holding the bars at the side.

"What? Do I have a zit or something?" Meia said sarcasticly. "Pipe down you idiot," Parfet answered in a very pissed off manner. "This is the worst day of my life," Parfet sighed.

"I'm going to make it your worst year if you don't find a way to make me all-grown-up again," Meia said. Dita threw a pillow at her. "Can leader keep quiet?"

"Okay," Meia lied down again and shut her eyes. "Paiway,"

"Hai, doctor?" Paiway stood up. "Can you keep an eye on these two," Duero said as he walked out the door. "Great, I'm your babysitter," Paiway sat down again. "Pai, can you turn out the lights?" Paiway did as she was told.

"Why did you tell Ms. Babysitter to turn off the lights?" Dita ignored Meia's question. "Ah man! Here we go!"


	2. Episode 1 Part 1: GITS

**a/n:** Yeah! I'm back with new inspiration and I'm definitely finishing 'Teenage Toddlers'! Be warned that this story will not follow any plots, that's as of now... Who knows? Sorry if it took me at least two years since my last update... Real sorry...

**WARNING**: Slight OOCness.

**Disclaimer**: The usual... Nothin's mine...

Another sum-somthin': Just to get things clear, some of the following chaps may or may not be on the main characters...Meia and Dita... Just to clear things up.

**Episode :1/ Part 1: Ghost in the Shell**

"Leader..." Dita poked the now sleeping frustrated youngster. Dita pondered if she should wake her 'Leader' up. Knowing the consequences gave her a second opinion. She looked at Paiway, who was also out-cold.

THUMP

THUMP

She made up her mind. She was going to wake Meia up no matter what.

"Erm... Leader..." She said, accompanied by a poke. "Leader..." She called out again, but her plea was not heard. And this kind of drove Dita over the edge. "Leader-san!" She screamed as she bopped the pillow on Meia's head.

"I didn't do it!" The cyan-haired girl screamed whilst hurriedly sitting up. "Huh?"

She looked beside her and saw Dita holding a pillow. "By any chance, did you hit me with the pillow?" Meia pointed at the pillow. Dita looked at the soft, cushy pink pillow. "Uh...No!" She answered with a big smile.

"Yeah right," Meia crossed her arms, looking at Dita with those mysterious eyes. "But, Paiway's asleep! If Leader wanted, Leader and Dita could get out of the clinic and go wherever Dita and Leader want to!" Dita suggested.

"Hmm... I do like where you are going," The girl commented Dita's idea. Meia scratched her chin and looked at Paiway. 'This may be our only chance.' She thought to herself. "Okay, Dita. This is what we do," Meia crawled over to the red-head and whispered something in her ear.

Meia gave Dita a boost over the 'containment chamber', or crib in a more simple term. "Slowly, Dita. Careful, careful," She encouraged the red-headed girl, assuring that they would make this escape.

Motion.

Meia sensed it. She shifted her eyes away from Dita and on to the slumbering girl. A sound of panic escaped Meia's lips. Changing her focus from Dita to Paiway altered the way how she held Dita up, and the right force she applied the keep Dita in that position.

Meia lost balance. Her undersized feet on the soft mattress would not get along. On top of that, Paiway's movement just threw her off. She felt the soft bedding on her back.

Nervousness raced through her veins as if it was being chased. But it was not something she felt, it was something she didn't. She lifted her head as fast as she could and turned it furiously from left to right. "Dita?" Her call received no answer. "Dita!"

"Quiet, Leader-san. Leader might wake-up Paiway and blow up Dita and Leader's only chance," The redhead whispered from the bars. Holding one bar in each hand and resting her head in between, she smiled at Meia. "Do you want me to die early or something? Your raising my chances on heart attacks from zero to a hundred!"

Dita never wiped the smile off her face. She was still holding those bars with her head in between them. Meia sighed. "Let me out..." whimpered Meia.

She slid her small hand across the metal holding the bars up. Her finger's told her that something was beneath them. And an intuition followed that this is what she was looking for.

She needed no further instruction from anyone. She pressed the camouflaged switch without anxiety.

The bars of the crib suddenly became vulnerable and weak. Easily jerked by the trapped toddler inside. She pulled two bars towards her. Placing those bars aside, she screamed at them, "You will never imprison me like this! EVER!"

"Erm, Leader. Dita think Dita and Leader are in big trouble," She muttered put while pointing towards the fidgeting Paiway. Meia would not let this happen. She run, or rather, wobbled towards Dita, climbed down the open space of the crib, took Dita's hand and made her way quickly towards the door.

Paiway tried to open her eyes, but her drowsiness just gave her blurry images. Seeing two little figures running out the door, she rubbed her eyes to get a clearer view.

"What the? Hey! Come back here!" The assigned one ran out the door. To her dismay, the two toddlers were no where to be found. "Duero is going to kill me! Kero!" Paiway slapped her forehead. "I have to find those two right away!"

The teen ran off towards who knows. She had to find Meia and Dita, fast.

Meanwhile...

"Everything's clear. Let's go--AH!" Meia backed away from Dita. "Dita! Quit goofing around!"

"But Dita thought that Paiway's frog puppet is cute!" Dita answered, wearing the puppet over her head. It looked like it was really alive. A small, walking, talking, green frog.

"It's cute and all, but you look like a tiny mascot!" Meia screamed. "Leader hate mascots?" Dita asked while pulling the puppet over her head.

"Uhm...slight, but let's go!" Meia walked the opposite direction where Paiway ran off to.

"Can Dita keep the puppet?" Dita pleaded. Meia stopped on her tracks. "No..." And started walking again.

---

Paiway ran into the canteen, covered with sweat as if she ran a marathon.

"Hey Paiway! What's wrong? It's like someone's been chasing you..." Jura commented the sweat-drenched kid. Paiway took a really deep breath and stood up straight.

"Meia and Dita are gone!" She screamed. The room was silent for a moment. Then, all the girls that had heard of the disappearance of Meia and Dita had gone wild. They ran out of the canteen frantically in delight.

"We have to find them first, Barnette! Before those other girls get to play with them!" Jura said as she grabbed Barnette's hand. "Hai! (Yes)" She answered. And they both ran off, in a blink of an eye.

"Uh, Paiway? Put your hand down. Nobody told you to raise it up..." Misty said as she pushed the raised hand down.

"Hey! Nobody treats... Oh no! Kero's gone!" Paiway screamed. "As much as I want to help you--"

"You will? Thanks!" Paiway screamed as she gave Misty a hug. Then, she dragged Misty out the cafeteria. "We have to find Kero, and fast!" She screamed.

"I never agreed!"

Misty's plea landed on deaf ears. Looks like she's stuck in this situation.

Someone made them stop. A crew member probably. They noticed her on the floor, hugging her legs. Whimpering something far beyond their knowledge.

"What's wrong?" Paiway asked the crew member.

"A...Ghost...I saw... it..."

"Impossible! That's nonsense!" Misty is someone who just doesn't believe in such garbage. She is a more modern girl to her belief. She has in possession more knowledge compared to the other girls here. At least, that's what she thinks...

"Huh? Where?" Paiway asked, interested in the topic.

"At...that...place..." She pointed towards a rather slim pass way up ahead.

"Let's check it out," Paiway pulled Misty towards the pointed area. "Don't worry, we'll check if there really is a ghost in here," She told the trembling crew member.

"I am not going to check out that corridor!"

"Does this mean you scared, Misty?"

"Excuse me! I rarely get scared! I just think this is bull crap!"

"Chicken!"

"I'll just have to prove that ghost do not exist!"

This time, it was Misty who was pulling Paiway towards the corridor.

They stood in front of the corridor. "See? None, Nada, Zilch, Zero!" Misty exclaimed. "Now can we go ?"

"Not yet, Misty-san. We still have to investigate. You see, this ship is full of old stuff. So, it's possible that spirits would hitchhike onto this vessel," Paiway insisted.

"You do know that your puppet is missing, right?"

"Yes. But I am more intrigued by this ghost-thing!" She screamed at Misty. Without fear, she went in the hallway. Misty followed along.

After a little while, that hallway led them to a place which Paiway knew they were headed. It read on the rather dusty sign--STORAGE ROOM.

"Hey, let's look for something in here," Paiway told Misty.

They started rummaging through antiques.

"Whoa, DVDs, I Pods, CD players. Check this out. These are really old school. At least dated from the Year 1990 to 2010."

"I'm amazed you know these things. I don't even know what this is," Paiway held up a red piece of clothing. "Oh, that's a bonnet. It's worn on the head. I've read it was used to protect our head from the cold. But, the pictures say it was used as a fashion accessory."

"Oh," Paiway was amazed by Misty's knowledge about stuff that existed way long before her great grandmother lived.

Something caught Paiway's eye. "What's this doing here?" She said as she picked it up.

--

"GHOST!" Jura screamed as she pointed at what she thought was a ghost. "Jura, that's ridiculous," Barnette said.

"But I saw it! It was big, green and had sharp teeth! It was floating!" Jura screamed again.

Meanwhile, the "ghost" was peeping from the corner. Until, someone pulled it completely out of sight.

--

"A vampire! On the ship! I heard Jura screaming it out loud! It had pointy teeth, it was huge and it's green!"

"A ghost on Nirvana!"

Definitely, Jura's little fit implanted terror into every girl. A few were not intimidated, but majority of the people on board were fear-stricken.

They ran around like rats on the loose. Screaming 'Ghost!' wherever they go.

---

"B.C! What is that racket?" The old lady asked from behind her usual seat. "It seems though that Jura started something up."

"That girl just won't shut up," The captain said. "B.C, please do something to kill that commotion."

"Yes mam,"

---

B.C carried on the task at hand.

"Girls! What's this all about!"

No one paid attention the vice-captain. The just went on about their screaming and running around like complete idiots.

"GIRLS!" B.C screamed with lashing the infamous whip in the air.

Everyone froze in their places.

"Would someone explain what all this bickering is all about?" She asked the crowd.

All of them answered at the same time with different words. Noise filled the hallways again.

"ONE AT A TIME!" B.C screamed again.

Everyone kept quiet as they looked at each other.

"Okay, you, what all this racket about?" B.C said as she pointed towards one of the crew members in front of her him .

"A ghost in Nirvana! We all saw it!" She answered.

"It had fangs!"

"It was green!"

"And definitely huge!"

" You all saw it?" B.C asked. "Yes!" Every girl screamed. "Everyone, back to your stations. And if anyone, I repeat, ANYONE, who would spot this ghost, DO NOT PANIC... It is not proper,"

"Yes mam!" The girls answered. Then, they all scrambled to where they were suppose to work.

---

"So B.C, what was all that screaming about?"

"A ghost mam..."

The captain leaned back on the chair she was sitting. 'God this is so preposterous'

'Yet on the other hand, amusing...' She thought.

"B.C!" She called out, a small smile creeping along her face.

"Yes mam," She He Answered, noticing the grin forming on the face of the captain in front.

"Let the girls continue on with their bickering, let them live life," Magno said.

And that grin on her face could not get any bigger.

"Yes Mam,"

Whoopsie! I had to stop! Well, I had to post something! Watch out world! The Mighty FatDog is so... BACK!

The Ghost in the Shell Part 2... Watch out for it... :D


End file.
